1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp fuel composition for colored flames and manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to lamp fuel composition for brilliant colored flames for interior decoration or various festivals, and desirable manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, wick-used lamp fuel for colored flames which have remarkable effect of interior decoration or festival decor is not reported, but without using wick, liquid combustion composites for luminous flames of various colors, such as red, green, yellow, blue, and the like is known art (CN U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,175). Although wick-used candle composites for colored flames refers to U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,922, such composites cannot been put to the practical use as lamp fuel because it is impossible to use the composites themselves as lamp fuel; metal salts in the composites are toxic; and highly inflammable solvents which dissolve the composites are not suitable for using as lamp fuel for interior decoration or festival considering the possibility of fire. Moreover, when burning such metal salts are charred and harden at lamp container, and hence cannot show action as a so-called wick of wick which absorbs up the lamp fuel on the principle of the capillary phenomenon, to result in a notable decrease in respect of the sustenance of combustion. In this invention considering above-mentioned problems, it is purposed that a harmless lamp fuel for colored flames and manufacturing method thereof can be provided, containing human-nontoxic luminous compounds instead of human-toxic metal salts.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide lamp fuel composition for colored flames, wherein the said lamp fuel composition can continuously produce colored flames in the similar state with lamp wick not hardening.
Further purpose of this invention is to provide lamp fuel composition for colored flames, wherein for interior decoration or festival the fuel lamp composition contains compounds of low inflammability in the fuel apt to cause a fire.
Finally, additional purpose of this invention is to provide lamp fuel composition for colored flames, wherein the combustion of the lamp fuel composition cannot be accompanied by any smells or fumes and the combustible materials may not pollute surrounding environment.
The purpose of this invention is achieved by using as lamp fuel and then evaluating the above-mentioned composition, which comprises solvent dissolving coloring agent which provides colored flames when burning, capillary linker, flavor, and supporter; and which is prepared through a series of process, such as stirred- blending, heating, and then cooling.
The lamp fuel composition for colored flames is characterized by the step of selecting luminous coloring agent;
the step of preparing alcohol solution;
the step of electrolysis at the established temperature, voltage, and current in the said alcohol solution;
the step of preparing thermally stable metal colloidal solution which is obtained by airtight-heating the solution prepared by the said electrolysis at high temperature and high pressure; and
the step of adding capillary linker, supporter and flavor to the prepared metal colloidal solution, or in another way after dissolving coloring agent directly in solvent, adding the said capillary linker, supporter and flavor to such colloidal solution, followed by stirring, heating, and cooling to prepare the above-mentioned lamp fuel composition.
The coloring agent of the lamp fuel composition presented in this invention is selected depending on a type of colored flames. The selection of such coloring agent results in producing a characteristic flame and intended decoration effect.
According to kind of coloring agent, the composition of this invention can provide one colored flames selected from the group consisting of red, green, yellow, blue, pink, violet, or light purple colored flames, and manufacturing method thereof can vary to some extent.